


A Little Bit of Support

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Comfort Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-08
Updated: 2006-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy and Barbara share a moment because they share a special person</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit of Support

It had started innocently enough. He had come to complain about the latest stupidity that their mutual friend had pulled off. She had listened, and then offered to send for take out so she could list all the shortcomings that irked her. A bit of wine, and a lot of Thai…and then they had found the tears that came with talking of a man that took risks daily without stopping to consider those he hurt by getting hurt. He could not stand to see her cry, he discovered, and she had offered a shoulder to him in turn.

Somehow the shoulder and hug turned to a kiss of shared pain, and things had flared from there. For the woman, it had been too long since she had been given the attention of a good man; for him, it was a primal way to feel whole, even if only for a little while. Every moan he elicited from her, every gasp she gained from him led to more exploring, until they both were well past caring that they were, in a way, rivals for the attention of the same man.

In the morning, neither spoke of it. She let him shower, and then went to get one as he dressed. The only memento he received from the surreal encounter was a tiny communicator, shaped like a robin, which was dedicated to her emergency frequencies. He had to smile; it was no wonder their friend was in love with such a practical beauty as the former Batgirl.


End file.
